How To Save A Life
by Mz.Cullen223
Summary: During new moon Bella saw somthing she thought she would never see Edward do...But that screwed everything up causing them to break up and Bella to have no one. But in one night both Bella and her dad gets killed but does not die but become something else
1. Cheater

**Hello every body! I have gotten a little bit short and rusty but Im back and ready. Im trying to handle two stories so I hope you all are patient. Lots of people have voted for white fur for Bella…so I can't change my mind now.**

**I do not own Twilight and would like to thank all the people who have given me reviews and suggestions!**

**Enough chit-chat…let's get to the story!**

**Bella pov—**

I felt my insides boil with anger. And I just drove but at the middle of the ride I couldn't help but pull over so I could phase. Yes, I do know Im werewolf…

I ran as fast as I could out of my truck before bursting out into a very bright white wolf. I ran as fast as I cold and phased in mid stride. I had a vision of fur everywhere and knew I had to get it cut sooner or later but I couldn't. It was almost like a mane and it made me stronger and warmer on nights of adventure and fights when I cant feel anything.

Then I started running again digging my nails into the soft dirt underneath the palms of my paws. Leaving dirt flying behind me I ran. I had tears the size of bowling balls roll from my eyes.

I felt my heart pounding and my breath coming full on. I stopped in the last place I thought I would come to…the meadow where Edward and I would go to just to be alone. But all has changed.

The wind blew through my fur. And I closed my eyes as it softly went thought. I inhaled the breeze but smelled a very unpleasant smell.

My eyes popped open and saw all seven of the Cullens and a few others. Two had red eyes. And the other had golden ones like the Cullens.

They all growled and snarled. And my instincts told me to growl and snarl back. I wont take no shit today. Who ever wants do die, they should just step up! Im in no mood to mess around to day.

"What are you doing here?" asked the strawberry blonde shag.

I growled. Why would she want to know. This is what Edward left me for? Well hell Im glad he chose some one just like him: Arrogant, dumb, Bitchy, acts like an ass, and stinks!

"I will ask you one more time! What are you here for?" She asked again.

I just sat there looking borde…no I really was borde. I mean the only thing she possibly does is use her little excuse of a brain and cause trouble.

'_little ass pea brain!' _I thought. I laughed a throaty laugh while saying that.

The whore growled and lunged. No one help except the people that looked close to her. But the Cullens held them back. They probly think she could finish me off but she can't.

She came running towards me but now that Im a physical shield I held it and stretched it as far as I could and used my telekinesis power to throw her into the trees. And I bet that pissed her off because she screamed.

She came at full speed but with wolves following after…this should be fun. But then the Cullens let go and I stretched my shield more around the wolves. I guess they knew what I was doing because I heard every one of their thoughts.

'_Bella, Im so sorry! I am truly.'_ Jake said. It pained me to listen to him beg. But now its not the time to get lovey dovey. I shook my head in frustration.

'_we can talk later…now we have to deal with them!' _I said nodding my head in the vampires direction.

'_Bella's right Jake we got to focus.' _Said Sam. I knew him from anywhere.

'_Lets just get this over with!'_ A voice suggested. I suppose we wont be goo friends. As I thought the I saw visions of her fighting me. And that made me lose my focus on killing her and on my shield.

The vampires lounged at us. And attacked. But we dodged. And fought. I was fighting Edward Alice and pea brain.

The others were attacking whatever the could. I watched as Jake was being hurt and wanted to get him. but I knew I had to stand my ground but it was too late. I was had but the waist but Edward and both pea brain and Alice had my two front paws. I tried to wiggle my self out of it but Edward squeezed and I felt cracking go up my left side. And Alice and pea brain had twisted my from paws.

I hold in pain and felt bits of flame from my neck. And I realized they were biting me. I was in my wolf state but wasn't changing back.

The fight went silent but the female wolf 's voice kept quiet with cheer. I felt blackness come over my whole body. And I looked into the eyes of Carlisle and Esme. And they both had realization in their eyes.

"Stop! Stop now!" They both screamed. The bites stopped but I still burned lifelessly. And closed my eyes for the ending.

_During the black out…_

_I felt myself falling into a black nothingness. Was this hell or heaven? Either way. It won't matter. I just want to see Charlie again…_

"_Bella." I heard my name slide from a familiar voice._

_I looked up and saw my father standing beside Ephraim Black. I gasped the sight._

"_Get up!" they both told me._

_I felt pain but strength at the same time._

"_Dad, Ephraim…I can't! I lost…everything." I said with fresh tears running down my face. They felt like hot rails of fire that would never ever stop. _

"_You can do this Isabella! Now get up!" My dad pushed. And it was only him this time._

"_Daddy I cant!" I said feeling deeper darkness pulling onto my flesh._

"_For Jake, For you mother…for me…baby girl you have to try! Get up!" he told me._

"_But—" I tried to say but I was cut off._

"_No 'buts' you have to get up the pack and Cullens will need you. I know its complicated but you have to get up!" He lifted._

_I found my strength. I picked my felt up weakly and stood. But he was gone when I looked up._

"_No! Daddy! Please take me with you! I cant…im not strong enough!" I said sitting on my knees feeling a little more weaker again._

_But now I felt my self fall again. And nothing came to stop me._

"_NO!" I screamed. _

_End of Blackout…_

I popped my eyes open. Only to be greeted with a dark room. It smelled of medicine and plaster. I groaned. And heard a shuffle. I tried to get up but warm hands stopped me.

Looked up to Jacob. His eyes were boring into mine and I heaved a sigh. He stayed with me even though he knew I was mad. He didn't say anything but his body language was enough.

I sat back and relaxed. His eyes were dull and pained. They never had the Jacob shine to it anymore. I looked down and saw that my whole half of my body was torn. My left leg was broken my rib cadge hurt like hell. My himp was broken. And both my arms and shoulders were dislocated but put back into place. But were broken because they were twisted.

I looked back at Jake who had tears in his eyes ready to spill. I wanted to reach up to him to touch his face and soothe him with my love telling him that I was alright. But if I move even the slightest bit…I would be in pain.

But one thing that happened surprised me was when he fell to his knees and cried and sobbed louder than ever.

"Bella there is something I have to tell you…" Jake said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"Bella I've…"

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you think Jake will say? Will it be important? Should there be anymore bad things? What things do you think should happen? What do you want him to say? What are Bella new abilities she doesn't know about? Please R&R!**


	2. Unknown

**Im back and Im writing more chapters this is my second one today and I hope you all enjoy it! And again Im sorry for deleting the stories and replacing them as this one…lets just call it a punishment to you about not reviewing…jk jk but really if I get less reviews on a story that tells me that its not good.**

**3…2…1…action:**

**Me: Jacob leave that spider alone!**

**Jacob: No that spider has to go! It has sixteen legs! Im not gonna take that! Those kinds of spiders bite and spread venom!**

**Me: So what you'll live through it…**

**Jacob: But the venom would hurt you…**

**Me: awe! You care about me?**

**Jacob: Yeah right loser I got Bella! Go fuck off!**

**Note: **

**I do not own any of S-M's books because Im not as good as her…**

**Bella's powers:**

**1) Mind control**

**2) Shape Shifter**

**3) Invisibility**

**4) Duplication **

**5) Controls elements (wood, rocks, gravity, water, fire, and metal)**

**6) Physical and mental shield**

**7) Can destroy the world**

**8) Ability to see past/ future**

**9) Mind Reader**

**(If you want more powers let me know and I will hook you up!)!**

**(Bella pov-)**

Me and my dad have been sitting around and thinking about what had just happened. And then we realized who the person was that wanted us dead. It was Jessica Stanley! It was obvious, when I was unconscious I kind of read the mugger's mind and saw them making a deal.

My heart does not hurt anymore its actually pumping venom and my mouth is drooling with it.

"Bella today is a school day and you only have ten minuets left I think you should get ready…but your eyes…" He said but I stopped him.

"Ill come up with a good excuse dad!" I said hurriedly and ran up stairs in half of one second. I jumped into the shower and washed up until it was cold. So I turned it off and dried my self. I looked into my closet and saw that today was a sunny day so I decided I was going the wear a mid-thigh plaid tennis-like skirt along with a read shirt that practically stuck to my body because my boobs were bigger and I gained weight but still have great curves.

I threw on some red lip stick and put on some black ballet flats and grabbed my book bag and a black purse. Lastly I put on smoky eye shadow. I ran down stairs and grabbed an apple. I ran out to my truck only to find Jake and his father looking at me like I was crazy. Well Billie's eyes had amazement and Jakes eyes had powerful lust.

'_Im going to pound her in ten seconds if she does not get out of the way, right in 10…9…'_

'_I knew Bella was hiding all that beauty…but why are her eyes violet._

"Hey Billy! Hey Jake!" I said with a seductive smile.

"Hey Bells!" called out Billy.

"Im gonna fuck you…I mean hey boob...I mean bells!" stuttered Jake.

I chuckled at him and walked to my truck I had 5 more minuets to I decided not to take the truck and run from the woods. I made it the in two minuets time. I walked into the parking lot a felt all eyes on me. And my ass.

I saw the Cullens and Jessica and decided to surprise them. So walked over to them and they were watching me like I was crazy. I got to them and looked straight into Jessica's eyes.

"You tried to kill me using those muggers to shoot me and Charlie in the head. But it didn't work. So now you had better be watching your back little girl because you might just end up getting hurt." I said while turning away with the Cullens glaring at Jessica like they wanted her to burn with laser beams coming from their eyes.

I smiled and walked over to Lauren Mallory.

"Hey, Lauren! How are you?" I asked with a mean stare.

"Who are you?" she asked with a high pitched voice.

"Isabella. I know I don't look like normal but this happens to people all the time! Wanna hang out?" I asked with a borde voice. I really was borde from talking to her.

"Umm, sure. I need you any way Jessica could be a pain in my ass." She said which made me chuckle.

The bell rang and we all entered to school we all got into our morning classes and got through them quickly. Then it was until lunch when I saw them at the table and they were looking at me with love in their eyes.

They make my sick…I looked at the table where Angela and they guys were sitting so I sat with them. We talked and ignored my eye color. I felt their eyes digging holes in my back and I just got up and left the lunch room and was feeling my bones shift like I was changing. It was painful but I took it.

Once I was out of sight I went into the woods and ran and while running I got angrier and angrier. That when I burst, into a light golden wolf with specks of a russet color.

I stopped in shock.

Then felt like something was watching me. I sniffed the air and got uneasy. Then a light grey wolf jumped from the bushes and pounced on me. But I kicked her off making her fly into a tree. She just pissed me off.

I charged at her and threw my jaws over her neck and was about to snap her neck. Hut she howled calling the others. So I just bit really her enough to start a lot of pain.

That's when I heard paws on the grown and thought that I should sit here with the now paralyzed wolf. I watched as a brown wolf, a black wolf and a dark brown wolf come out from the bushes. I looked at them a twitched my ear. The dark brown wolf was going to attack me the light brown wolf defend me.

I wonder why.

'_Bella?' _-Jake

'_Jake?' _-Me

'_What did you do?' _-Jake

'_Nothing she came at me and…Im sorry! I didn't know!'_ -Me

I started whimpering. And I covered my nuzzle with my two paws.

'_No honey its okay!' _-Jake

Jake came closer and licked my face and laid down by my side with hi paw on my back.

'_Its my fault Jake!' -_Me

Jake licked my face even more and licked my neck and nipped at it. And licked the spot he nipped

'_I am sorry to ruin this moment Bella but I would like to know how you became a wolf…' –_Sam.

**Wow! Awesome right? Please tell me!**


	3. Darkness

**Well this is my third chapter and Im waiting for a few more power suggestions! Im still open if you wanna give more to me. And I got a new pit bull puppy! His name is JoJo …Jo for short. And he is the cutest pup and Im thinking about using him in this story as Bella's new present when she is about to go away to collage in this story. **

**Note: I don't own twilight and I hope you all still don't hate me for deleting those stories before. I wasn't doing too well with those. ALYWAY! I will mention some of those powers in the story and I hope you like it!**

**.P.S. Note: The collage Bella is going to is Grambling State University… that's the collage my cousin goes to but she is here for winter break.**

**The people that going to Grambling State University:**

**1) Bella**

**2) Jake**

**3) Paul**

**4) Leah**

**5) Embry**

**6) Quil **

**7) Emmet**

**8) Rosalie**

**9) Jessica**

**10) Jasper**

**11) Alice**

**12) Edward**

**(Bella-)**

We all trotted back to a little beautiful white cottage it had flowers and La Push beach twelve minuets away. I felt warm on the inside when I saw a beautiful tan woman with long black hair and she had greenish brown eyes. My heart fluttered when I saw three scars on her face. I tilted my head in wonder. But I knew it was rude to stare.

"Oh! Hi there! I never knew there would be a new addition in the pack!" she said in cautiously walked up to me. I rolled over to show her that I was not going to hurt her. She started to rub my stomach. My leg started kicking through the air and I felt like a dog. But it felt so good in a way. Leah laughed a chocked wolfy laugh. And looked my way with kindness. She gave me a little smile with he tongue lolling out of her mouth.

I snorted and felt the rubbing this time but it was by warm soft hands and they were caressing my fur on my tummy. I looked to see a half naked Jake with cut board shorts I guess we were going to go to the beach. But I was naked. I rolled over forgetting Jake was rubbing my tummy and guess I rolled too fast because he fell face first into the ground.

Everyone started laughing I saw new unknown faces and wondered who they were. But I had to change back to human first so Emily ran inter her house to bring out a red bikini with white polka dots on it. I grabbed it gently and thought of calm thoughts. I felt a light shimmer go through my bones and I was human again.

So I have to remember to think of Jake when I phase back into human form. I slipped on the bikini bottoms which hardly covered my ass. And the bikini top that had some cleavage hanging out. I rolled my eyes and stepped out. And saw everyone with shock written on their faces. I blushed and looked down and smirked.

"You…look…fine…as…HELL!" said I deep husky voice.

I raised my head and heard growling from Jake and it was going back and forth. I cleared my throat and three eye looked at me. When I looked at all of their eyes. I felt my insides melt and I felt like I was floating on clouds. The had to be heaven cause if it aint then please let them be with me.

"Oh my god! Is there a triple imprint?" asked Sam.

Wait…what's an imprint? Why was every one staring at me? What the hell people!

"Bella your eyes are grayish green! And your hair is longer. You and angel! Mine!" I heard Jake say.

No she is mine!" I heard the nest to Jake say. Who are these people?

"No…I believe that this girl is mine!" said the second guy.

"WAIT!" I said. Every one turned to me.

"What the hell is imprinting and why am I so attached to them as they are to me? And Sam we were still supposed to talk about me being a wolf…" I said. I had so much stress my brain was hurting.

Sam sighed and asked us to follow him to the beach where there was a beautiful sun set. I felt calm again as we went over to a couple of benches and sat all together. Jake sat in the middle with me in his lap and the other two were itting on either side of us. And I felt surprisingly happy about them being close to me.

"Well Bella imprinting means to find your should mate like your one true love. As to be you brother, lover, or friend. They would stay by you side no matter what, and would do anything to protect you and will top at nothing to hesitate to kill a threat to them." Sam explained so they all imprinted on me…but why three?

"I know your wondering how there could be three men that imprinted on you…well we don't understand and we don't know how it's even possible but we will look into that. And I don't know how you because a werewolf so yes you will have to explain." Sam continued.

I explained what happened and by that time everyone was shaking with anger and Emily was shaking from tear spilling from her eyes. I was hoping everyone would calm down and not to worry and apparently it didn't work. Three of my imprints took off with the pack following and I asked Leah if she could stay with Emily and she agreed that it was best that I went to calm everyone.

I slipped of the bikini and left them behind a tree. And turned back into a wolf. It didn't hurt this time it more of a strined feeling though. I cut from my thounghts shaking my head and ran as fast as I could and saw where they were headed. O guess the Cullens sensed them coming so they were standing there waiting. I pushed my self faster hoping I would make it on time. Gratefully I did and halted to a stop when I saw all wolves lined together ready to fight.

The Cullens were in a crouch and were ready to spring. I panicked and whimpered. They heard me and stood up straight. My three imprints sniffed me to see if I was okay.

'_Please everyone stop!'_

'_No! Bella the hurt you and not they are gonna pay!'_

"_Especially that Jessica girl!'_

I looked straight into Jessica's eyes and she looked at mine.

"Why are you not dead mutt? Don't even answer that cause I will make sure your dead for sure this time!" She yelled and lounged. I ran and I was possibly nothing but a blur. I stumbled and Leah came out in her wolf form Jessica grabbed me by the waist and screased and I felt my left side break. I whimpered in pain and everything went black.


End file.
